The present invention relates to a pipe clip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pipe clip of unitary construction having two opposed strap segments pivotally connected to a baseplate that embrace a pipe to be held by the clip and that are locked in place by cooperating teeth on their end portions remote from the baseplate forming an engageable closure means.
A pipe clip of this kind is shown for example in Swiss Patent No. 643,338. On one strap segment of this pipe clip an external toothing arrangement comprising one tooth is provided, while the other strap segment carries an internal toothing arrangement comprising two teeth A closure construction of this kind thus enable pipes of two different sizes to be fastened. For the purpose of holding pipes of other sizes the number of internal teeth could, of course, be increased. In the case of large pipes, however, a cavity will then be formed between the pipe and the unused part of the internal toothing, so that the pipe would not be gripped all around with close contact. The support of this pipe clip is thus uneven in relation to a center plane in the longitudinal direction of the pipe. This may also have the consequence that the teeth cannot be brought into clean engagement except with difficulty when large transverse forces exist.
The present invention therefore seeks to provide a pipe clip in which the closure means avoids these disadvantages.